


Station to Station: you're live, and listening to-

by newsagogo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Divorced Tommydee, Radio, Script Format, Zones Culture and Customs (Fabulous Killjoys), i guess? its gonna have stuff scattered around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsagogo/pseuds/newsagogo
Summary: A collection of recordings of old transmissions. The closest to an archive you'll get in the zones.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days), Dr. Death Defying/Tommy Chow Mein (Danger Days), divorced ofc. more to be added tho
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. Morning Transmission: Dr Death-Defying

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to everyone who threw an oc to feature here, if they arent in this chapter i'm probably chucking them in the next! and yes i did forget to plan a playlist for this chapter beforehand don't @ me  
> heres hoping the song links work!

_109 in the sky-_

Stronger than chrome, and twice as shiny

Comin' atcha from today with the latest news for you sand-stirrers, it's me, Dr D.

There's been a rumbling in the city - sign of a new batch of bust-outs on their way to the sands. Give 'em a warm welcome if you see 'em.

We got the oldies and the goldies all in this station and the freshest tracks this side of the wasteland, but now I'm turning the clocks back to before the first helium attack.

We start off today's broadcast with an old band, though I’m sorry some of you are left out from it. This is [Girls and Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDswiT87oo8)

  
  


Now I may not wheel myself around the Zones at the speed of some of these crash queens, but I still got all the updates you need for a day of burning rubber down Route Guano. And with that in mind we've a little lost and found issue from darling Sour Apple, who has lost a bright green sneaker near the area. Happens to the best of us. It's handpainted - which must've taken sometime - so if you see it, grab it and spin your wheels down to Mega Moon's and deliver it to her. But if you can't take it yourself, come by a station and try convince an intern to. They could do with the practice travel. 

But now, [another song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E-d4VPt6cE)

Some nights stretch on a lot longer than they should. You wake up with feathers on you? That's the Witch. She watches over those of us who ain't dusted yet too. Leave a gift at the mailbox - she's keeping nightmares away.

Thank Her while you still can. 

But have [some music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1x1wjGKHjBI) while you think of a gift.

  
  


For those of you still worried about the crew down in Zone 4, worry no more. In true killjoy fashion, the Parlour Trix have managed to find their missing member - on stage at open mic! A reminder to y'all with this: don't separate from a group at any concerts in Zone 3.

But speaking of reminders! A call for help from the lovely droid triad at Paradise Motel - if anyone has spare wiring or a flathead screwdriver, kindly take yourself that way at your earliest convenience. They'd appreciate the help, and are sure to have something useful for you in return. Remember, that's a _flat_ head screwdriver.

And to our next track requested by the Skateparks sweetheart, Quickshot. I hear you're a month wave-clean now. 'M proud of you, kid.

This is: [All Cried Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xU9PpGecFuM)

  
  


Don't forget to check on your crewmates, zone rats. Your crew is like family - or is your family in some cases - let 'em know when you miss 'em. My ex misses me, but his aim is getting better! Ha h-

_[sound of breaking glass]_ Speaking of exes! I do believe the mail has come. 

Dear Tommy has a sale on and it says right here, on the paper he's kindly attached to a brick - I've been needing a new doorstop - that until the next AKA Loretta concert all jackets are half price, unless you are currently banned, in which case you only get a third off any jacket in the back. That's pretty generous, kids, you better take advantage of it.

But if you can't come get a jacket, I got just the track to get you in a concert mood. A classic [White Stripes.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTH71AAxXmM)

But enough from me, though you hate to hear me stop. It's time to hear from you. That's right dustpunks and motorbabies - line's open after [this track.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPFgBCUBMYk)

  
  
  


You're on air, what's the buzz?

Hey - Exquisite Corpse, he/they - I found something weird and I dunno what it is?"

Well Exquisite Corpse it's good to hear ya, how 'bout you take a shot at describing it? Let's see if we can't work it out.

"Alrigh so it's pretty big? And it's kinda plain black. Got four legs it's on."

Huh… anything to open?

"Um, well. I don- I don't know? Wait, lemme [static-covered sound of movement] Oh shit, this thing got a keyboard on it? All heavy and city colours though."

Oh kid, you've sure made a find in the sands. That's a piano - an old world keyboard to you, most of 'em are in the city though… wonder how that got there.

"Oh. Oh! Well, I guess me and the girls can drag it to some building. Thanks Doc!!"

No problem, E C. Well, if anyone wants to see a real piano it seems Zone 5 is your next stop. Always the shiniest of surprises to hear of something old world still around. 

  
  


And to our next caller:

Spit it out or keep it down - you're live with me, Dr D.

“Hey hey! I found a th- oh right, backtrack that. ‘M Proto Fight! Oh, and she/her! Out by the Zone 4 crater - got a real weird find too.”

That so? Seems the sands are shifting strange today for you tumbleweeds.

“Maybe it’s all shifting somethin’ good for us. We got this kinda sparked out ride that we’re unburying. ‘S got, uh, two real tiny wheels and two big ones. Only looks like it’ll hold two of us sat in it - bet we could fit five on if we tried.”

Oh, the joys you all have in a world with no safety regs

“What’s a sa-”

But enough of an old musicians musings, kid, sounds like you’ve found a farm vehicle.

“...I don’t. I don’t know what that means?”

Right, you wouldn’t, uh. It’s a tractor - used for transport on farms and hauling crops. What its doing this far from any green is anyone’s guess. Surely there’s someone with the knowhow to help out this zonerat - head down to Zone 4 if you can! Hope that’s some use to you, Proto.

“Sure! Thanks to you and whoever's gonna come down! See ya.”

That’s the last of ‘em, then. Only a quick stop for calls now, but the day is new and young - there's plenty of other chances for the rest of ya. So have a music break before any journey you’re gonna make. This is: [505](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU9mHegkTc4)

Well, that’s enough from me for today, and i’m sure y’all wish I could stay. But the sun’s rising high and until nightfall that means “goodbye”. 

But before I say "so long!", here's one last song. Good day and [Good morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KErHjXpsfwA) punks.


	2. Supplementary #1: of Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaks between transmissions. Two siblings kill time before the desert tunes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i said possible tommydee but. not yet. that ones for later. you get a short look at siblings now.  
> set in a nebulous space on the timeline before Cherri Cola gets his own Proper segment, i suppose.

-on't think it's bad, 'm _not_ lying! 

**Could be. pr'bly are. everyone does.**

Oh, come on Cherri - can't you have a little belief in your sibling? Anyways, it's sweet, honest.

**Is not**

Is too! A bit of hope won't hurt, bet it'll cheer up a few out there. Can't wade through the sands always mad and nothin' else. 

**…**

Don't be like that, you should know so better than the rest. No one else comes back half as injured as you do.

**…**

[ _sigh_ ] Fine. Fine! We just won't talk about it as _usual_. Sure. But at least put a little thought into what I said.

**But who'd wanna hear some stupid poetry on ai-**

Hey! Don't call it stupid, I'll have you know my dear _sweet_ baby brother wrote it! You may have heard of him? He's very angry and answers to Cherri Cola.

**I'm not a bab-**

Oh? Sorry, I mean my dear sweet _babiest_ of baby brothers.

**Oh shut _up_ I'm no-**

[ _muffled sounds of a scuffle_ ]

[ _There is a loud thump, and two people can be heard laughing_ ]

**Ugh. Do whatever.**

YES! C'mon, you aren't gonna regret this at all. _Maybe_ if you stop leaving to go get a bone broken, you can read some of your stuff out yourself.

**Eh. Not likely**.

…

... **I'll bring you some others next visit.**

Awh, what? Leaving already?

[ _snorts_ ] **Gogo, you have to be on in, like, a minute.**

What? _No_. That ca- OH _FUCK_. 

**Idiot**.

Alright alright, get out you brat. 

[ _More distan_ t] **Already going! I'm gone! _Fuck off!_**

[slightly louder] Fuck you!! _Stay safe_!!

Ah shit. Guess I'm making up the tracks for this one. Here we go!

[throat clearing]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, ill have a newsagogo chapter done BEFORE the week


	3. Mid-day Transmission: NewsAGoGo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i dont think newsagogo would introduce songs. also this is later than i was hoping. questionable amount of polari scattered about i think. weirdly i think it can blend w danger days slang alright. click the links for the tracks!

Zone out and tune in to Slaughtermatic Sounds, 

Slip out your cellophane suits and let the iv drip - its NewsAGoGo here with all the latest this side of resurrection road! It’s a new day out here for us children of nothing - what better way to start the day's scans? To all you listeners;[ Hello!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kK42LZqO0wA)

  
  


Keep an eye out if you’re in Two these days. I hear the disturbances grow more and more each day, and not in the party way.

Blood smoke’s been heavy over there lately, think some of you haven’t been paying respects after a clap? The Zones are good to you if you’re good to the Zones. Start leaving offerings before your luck runs dry or even the Witch won’t collect. I hear [flowers are in style.](https://youtu.be/m-M1AtrxztU)

  
  


Speaking of flowers! Those Better Living lilly’s been spotted coming down route guano. Trying for a retrieval or just a scare? Data stream results inconclusive on that. Any runs planned better pick an alt, [just in case. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47dtFZ8CFo8)

  
  
  


Remember bullets? Old school types come down to Five to sign the adoption forms - someones found an old crate of em. Hurry before Uncle Hankles’ pulls up and you vintage fighters get nanti. Best start running to grab [what you can](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kk8eJh4i8Lo).

  
  


Got a few messages from the masses today, no lines open today though - we’ve had a… a few technical difficulties, let’s say. Movin’ on-

First off, Malcolm. Haven’t heard from Mal in a while, how’ve you been? Come by Hyper-thrust tonight, we should catch up! But the message from dear Mal is about when the next lunar eclipse is. Solid question, actually. I stopped keeping track a while ago unluckily, but I think there’s some big Event being done by the witchlings out in the zone 6 wrecks? Usually that happens around some moon stuff. Keep an eye on wolfblood beach for anything there, [too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ_1HMAGb4k).

  
  


A source from deep in Battery has a warning! Apparently there’s testing of some new exterminator squad being dressed up in rebel colours and put out here. Hah, good luck with _that_ as a trap. Not like the boots won’t give it away. If y’see ‘em out there, just scarper. Pass on the names and looks, and a couple agents will swing down and… clear it away. If they’re smart, [they’ll run.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acT_PSAZ7BQ)

This message is from me, actually! And since it’s from dearest GoGo, you better listen. Our darling nightwatcher, (that’s Cherri Cola if you’ve forgotten) has a few pieces of prose for us all. Say anything cruel about it, and I’ll know. Remember! This Newsie has a bat and [incredible aim! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDTZ7iX4vTQ)

Back to you lot - we’ve got a scrap here that just says “Keep the coffins unlocked, some are only resting for now”. If you know what it means, share with the class! Don’t keep us[ waiting too long.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pC4RRPY32RY)

  
  
  
But we have an announcement!

Shake off the glory tonight, zone rats. Remember that recently knocked out wall at Hyper thrust? Well, if you haven’t heard the buzz, one of the roaming Bands is setting up a stage right by the gap. So fix your ends, grab your boots, and strap your gun on - we’re planning to keep the music thumping until we all get kicked out and they finally put the wall back up! We’re all monsters for the after party -[ so save a dance for this DJ.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKqW2uJKuc8)

That’s all from me for now - time for this system to shut down. To those of you just heading in to rest or out to cause unrest - come by the station! Bring some news for the next DJ or catch yours truly on their way out. Catch you later, [superstars!](https://youtu.be/0WxDrVUrSvI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so maybe a cherri cola chapter next? or hot chimp. possibilities are endless.  
> Anyways shout out to @flamingcreature (tumblr) lending me Malcolm. lets see if i cant get the next part posted before a fortnight is up.


	4. Evening Transmission: Show Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show ponys party hour is no longer a one off joke, i guess? nestie stop gettin attached to ur joke posts challenge

The lights are on and the volumes up! comin' atcha live and loud - Show Pony!!!

You've got me for only the briefest time - the sands don't stop for nobody out here. 

Mail route gossip lives forever, folks, and it tells me things are goin' up and up for us! So lemme dedicate this to keeping that energy GOIN'!

Scream along if you know the words! It's [Mr Brightside.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE)

  
  
  


Y’all thinkin’ about headin’ out yet? Mega Moon’s usually open by now. There’s good company down at the Throttle bar - but don’t tell them I said that!! It’s gettin’ dark out now, so here is[ Gold Dust.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNuUgbUzM8U)

You didn’t hear it from _me_ BUT! Coupla waveheads in Five with a few bitchbots have got lucky with a vendahack this week - the Fuck You house is decked out in all sorts. Word on the waves is that a certain GrassKid’s bringin’ a batch of good shine.

If you’re lookin’ for a party where anything goes, well-

Skate down and bring your own snacks. In the meantime!! Our next track!![ Day n Nite!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcVPnX-nML4)

  
  


Listen, me? I’m not one for gossip, we _all_ know that. Nobody keeps a secret like Show Pony. That bein’ said - you all remember the freshers down in Six? Well apparently the training wheels come off soon for them. We’ll make proper runners of ‘em yet. If you're feeling kind, cruel, or both maybe grab one and show 'em a real Zones night.

  
  
  


Hand on my heart, wires uncrossed, whoever manages to get MY shade of makeup to me - wanna makeout? I owe you SO much. Takes a lot of effort to look _this_ tacky for a party. But enough about me…. For now! 

Shout-outs to be had!! If you wanted to be heard on air, wait for someone else. This is about me and _my_ voice darlings. And to start-

For those of you without taste, Richard Ai Yi Yi is comin’ back to The Pit. Huh. For those of us with taste, there’s been little said about AKA Loretta. 

There’s an open invite here! Ooooh, it’s for a zone favourite pastime - arson! Meet by the Diner tonight if you want to heat things up for a few Drac posts. Aw, if any of you go PLEASE send them my regards! Maybe a few fireworks!! And now, [Superbass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JipHEz53sU).

  
  
  
  


I’ll be honest. I don’t really wanna read out half of these. So I’ll give you the Show Pony spin on the rest!

Whoever in Two that answers to “Maya”, you might wanna keep an eye on your crewmates. Some things comin’ your way not even you will see. Also there's a note asking for some heels back but personally, to me, I think if you’ve managed to nab someone else's heels they’re yours now, so. You go Maya!! This is [212](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3Jv9fNPjgk).

The idiots in room eleven in the Old Hotel: Stop. That’s all. Idiots in room ten in Paradise Motel, however: loving the energy! Good for you guys! Stop testing your blaster mods inside though.

Enough of these, our next track! Like every higher up exterminator is on any of us; it’s[ Hung Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDwb9jOVRtU).

  
  
  


Sunset has been and gone, the satellites turned stars are blinking into view. Drag your friends out into the night, and keep ‘em smiling as long as you can. Find a stranger and make them not-so-strange to you before the playlist ends. Track down a patrol and tell ‘em to get FUCKED!! 

I’m still on air for a little longer and the Witch herself will have to take me before I _willingly_ read out a fuckin’ Chow Mein ad. We’re listening to[ Toxic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU).

  
  


...This still isn’t an ad, but I think the bans from Tommy’s are reset soon? So maybe go wreak havoc in there this week if you haven’t been able to. Remember! None of you will beat my record, but you can still try!!

Next on, it’s [Gimme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEjLoHdbVeE)! You know what I mean.

And with that! Night is here fully, and the wheels go back on. This has been Show Pony - I don’t know when I’ll be back on, but you better tune in anyways! 

I leave you with [Tainted Love!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZVpR3Pk-r8)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this fic timelines don't matter and neither does explaining things. what is danger days lore? a miserable little pile of secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> dr ds voice is so confusing to write in i think. he rhymes so much in the listening party. but hey! an attempt was made! next up? probably a cherri cola one. or someone else from the radio crew.
> 
> OCs: (by tumblr)  
> Sour Apple belongs to @bread--quest  
> Exquisite Corpse belongs to @wishiwasthemoon-tonight  
> and Proto Fight is @glitching-desert-snake


End file.
